


Caught

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Bus Sex, Caught, Doggy Style, Fluff, M/M, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a crush on Harry not knowing that he and Louis are together and catches them having sex on the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> hey...hey you! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!!!!! http://official1dfacts.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoy reading. x

“Hey Harry,” Zayn spoke plopping down on the couch next to him.

“What’s up mate?” Harry turned his head running his fingers across his plump lips.

Zayn bit his lip shifting in the chair as he stared, “You and Louis are just friends right?”

Harry raised an eyebrow unsure of where this was going but nevertheless nodded, “Yeah why what’s up?” He questioned leaning his arm against the head of the couch.

Zayn shook his head as a smile grew on his face, “Do you promise?”

Harry looked around unsure of what was the point but he nodded. “Yeah, I promise. Don’t worry.” He kissed Zayn’s cheek and left to the game room to be with Niall.

*

It had been about a week since Harry and Zayn had that conversation and as awkward as it was he knew why Zayn asked him those things. He also knew that it would be better to not tell Louis that their band mate has a crush on him. Now Harry and Louis were in the back of the bus in the only room with a full size bed completely naked and extremely hard.

Louis laughed as he sat on top of Harry moving his hips in circles. He definitely wasn’t a bottom and he more so liked doing the fucking more than he liked to be fucked but he wanted to have fun with Harry and make him beg.

“Lou please can you ride me?” Harry begged.

Louis shook his head closing his eyes, “I don’t feel like riding anything.” He ground his hips down.

Harry groaned bucking his hips needing something because he wanted to come so badly. Louis lifted off of Harry lifting his legs over his shoulder as he kissed at both of his thighs. He took a piece of the soft sensitive skin between his teeth sucking on it aiming to leave a love bite. He did exactly that a few of them all over the inside of his left thigh as Harry squirmed under him. Louis started with the right left despite Harry’s needy whines and the writhing under him. Louis saw Harry going to stroke himself as he hit his hand to make him stop. “N-no no no!” Louis winked smug smile still plastered to his face.

He lined his member up to Harry’s hole teasing it with just the head of his dick as Harry tried to push down on it and he moved his penis away shaking his head. “Come on Haz, you know that if you continue like this you’ll have to wait longer.” Harry just whimpered being the submissive little shit he is.

“Lou come on! The boys will kill us if they find out what we’re doing.” Harry pouted lifting up since he knew Louis so well sexually. He grabbed at his bum massaging it as he stared into Louis’ eyes, his own full blown. “I want you to fuck me so hard; I won’t be able to sit for a week.” He knew Louis’ favorite position was doggy style and he got into position hoisting his bum up and out in front of Louis as his arms kept him up.

Louis moaned at the picture instantly grabbing the lube from under the bed cover slicking up his shaft. He knew Harry was already stretched from their little hotel hook up yesterday night but now they were back on the road and the boys hated when they showed the least bit of sexual affection with each other.

Louis pushed in as Harry moaned into the pillow biting at it. Louis hips soon met Harry’s bum as he pulled out snapping his hips forward as Harry cried out. He picked up his thrust his groans filling the room as Harry’s moan did the same.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked walking into the room.

Harry eyes flew open as Louis’ thrust came to a stop surprised because they both thought the door was locked. Zayn covered his eyes turning around, “Harry I thought you two weren’t together?” He asked his back still turned towards the two. Harry was now far too gone to reply the feeling of Louis thrusting into him the shock of how good it felt still filled his body. It was just his luck that out of everyone Zayn had walked in.

Louis pulled out and Harry whined at the feeling of loss as he stood up grabbing a pillow to cover himself. Harry looked back and forth between Louis and Zayn sighing, “We—we’re together. We’ve been together for a few months now but we’ve..” He heard Louis clear his throat, “But I’ve decided to let that stay between just Louis and I.”

Zayn looked down clearing his throat, “Okay,” He nodded before walking out closing the door behind himself.

Louis bit his lip as Harry turned to look at him who still looked upset, “Sorry babe. You know why…” Louis sat up nodding “Its fine, I think everyone knows about Zayn’s crush on you. Us getting caught is basically your fault.” He joked.

Harry laughed pushing Louis down as he straddled his hips, “If you would’ve been fucked me you know that wouldn’t of happened right?” Louis chuckled scratching at Harry’s lower back. “Just ride me babe?” Louis asked and Harry gave in grabbing Louis’ dick and sank down on it slowly.

He moaned moving his hips in figure eights feeling how full Louis was in him. Harry started to bounce on top of him bending his fingers to claw at Louis chest as he moved, “Fuck Lou you’re so big!” Harry groaned as he rose up and slid down vigorously.

Louis thrust met Harry’s and he was moaning out strings of curse words as his dick brushed against Harry’s prostate, “Fuck Lou! Fuck! right there babe.” Louis obliged pounding into his prostate repeatedly. Harry clenched his walls around Louis dick mouth agape as Louis thrust up one last time hitting his prostate dead on and they both came at the same time moaning each other’s names. Harry fell forward hugging Louis body feeling completely exhausted now.

Harry whined at the feeling of Louis soft inside him as he lifted off of him and laid on his back. Louis grabbed tissues and wiped both he and Harry off as they cuddled catching their breath. “Come on Lou, we have to talk to the boys.” Harry mumbled as he lazily got dressed knowing they had to talk to the boys about their relationship.

Harry walked out first seeing Zayn on the couch listening to music. He sat next him taking one of the headphones out of Zayn’s ear, “I’m sorry.” Harry sighed as Louis soon joined him standing up behind him. 

Zayn adjusted in the chair to look at both boys properly.

“Louis and I have been together for a really long time actually. We know we’re together but we haven’t quite talked about our relationship with each other so we felt we couldn’t really tell you guys what we are if we didn’t quite know.” Harry looked up at Louis to see if he was saying the right things. Louis nodded clearing his throat quite thankful that Harry was doing all of the talk because he was half asleep.

Zayn sighed eyes going between both Louis and Harry before nodding, “Okay. It’s fine mate. So just to be clear are you two together like boyfriends?” He asked as he stood up. Harry and Louis looked between each other before nodding as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I love him, always has. Always will.”

“Same.” Harry smiled.

“Okay, well your secret is kept with me.” Zayn smiled patting Harry’s head and rubbing Louis’ shoulder.

Louis joined Harry on the couch pulling him into his arms, “Can we sleep now and maybe have Liam or Niall catch us having sex the next time?” He laughed as Harry hit his arm. They cuddled into each other whispering ‘I love yous’ as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback please?


End file.
